Old wives, new lives
by Cadetcrouser
Summary: Jack and Sam go shopping for their wedding, only to bump into sarah, and her new man


Jack and Sam walked down the hallways of the closest Mall to Jack place as they looked for the wedding shop. The place for them to find the perfect dress, and tux for their up coming wedding.

Jack could see the amazement in Sam's eyes, but he didn't know if it was because of the upcoming day, or that they had finally gotten a day alone. Kissing her neck softly he held her close to his body, not wanting to let go of her after feeling like he had lost her for so long.

After she had finally left Pete he wasted no time in going for her, not wanting to make the same mistake a second time. He had gone straight to the president for permission, and had gotten it immediately after explaining that even with their feeling for each other they still managed to save the world over 7 times.

Finally, after almost an hour of looking they found the wedding store. "It's huge" Jack laughed when he looked inside. "There should be no problem finding a dress for you"

"And a tux for you Jack" Sam laughed

"But…can't we just…I mean" Sam covered his mouth quickly, knowing what he wanted to say

"No, you can not wear your uniform to the wedding. We're both going civilian for this one Jack" She laughed "I'm sorry Hun, but I don't always want to see a uniform in the pictures"

"I can understand, but it would just be less money" He whispered "But it's for you, so I'll find a tux, and I'll…wear it to the wedding" he mumbled the last part out

"Thank you" Sam laughed, kissing him softly "I love you"

"I love you too" He laughed, pulling her closer to his body as they kissed. They were Just about to enter the store when Jack heard a familure voice calling for him.

"Colonel O'Neill!" He turned in his spot to see Major Davis walking up to him and right beside him was…Sarah.

"Major Davis" Jack said weakly, letting Sam leave his arms as she kept hold of his hand "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for a ring actually" Davis smiled, running his fingers through his hair "my fiancée lost her ring"

"Fiancée?" Jack cringed at the thought, looking back at Sam when her grip tightened on his hand "You never told us Davis"

"We don't see much of each other Colonel, besides, I just proposed a few weeks ago. How long ago did you and Major Carter hook up By the way?" Davis eyes were filled with amazement and wonder when he turned to Sarah. The exact same look he gave her, Jack could see her giving him as well, and he knew it was the same look him and Sam exchanged all the time.

"A few months ago" he smiled "the weddings in a few weeks. We just have to by the dress and tux"

"your wearing a tux Jack?" Sarah finally spoke up "I tried to convince you to do that for our wedding, but you insisted on wearing the uniform" All of a sudden Davis' wonder turned into horror when he realized that Sarah and Jack knew each other. That they had been, Married.

"Sam had a better way to convince me" Jack admitted softly "aka, I don't wear a tux; she leaves my team at work. I think I would die if she did" he laughed "quiet literally" Touching Sam's hair softly Jack smiled "You two look together Davis"

"So do you guys" Davis smiled "So, you and Sarah were…Married?" Jack nodded softly, trying not to look at Sarah, so that he could forget that they had ever married. That they had ever had Charlie. Hell, that they had ever lost Charlie "What broke you two apart? No chemistry"

"Oh, there was chemistry" Sarah admitted "He's the one I was with when my son died" Davis looked back at Jack with a look of fear "I just never told you his name" With a sigh Jack moved to leave the others, only to have Sam stop him

"You have to face it some time Jack" she whispered with Begging eyes "Please, just get it over with" He let out another sigh before turning back around

"I was married to her once Davis. We had a son. He died…we broke up. That's about all I can say about that. If you're worried about me taking her, as I can tell from the look in your eyes, I won't. We had something great, yes. But we can't have that back since our son died. It's impossible, and I know from the look she gives you she's move on. So have I" he smiled as he looked back at Sam "Sam is the only women I want to marry now. If I have anything to do with Sarah, it's only as friends"

"You know Jack, you never stop amazing me" Sarah laughed "when I first saw you here I thought you would freak on Him, but I guess I was wrong" She looked at Sam softly "no matter what happens, don't let him go. I made a mistake, but I'm over it now. You don't deserve the pain I went through. I know that from the one time we meet."

"Trust me. I'm never letting him go" Leaning into her fiancée Sam kissed him softly "ever"

"Like hell I would let you go" Jack laughed, kissing her back "It's nice to see you guys again, but…if we don't by the dress and Tux soon the place will close, and I'll never hear the end of it" Jack laughed, looking down at his watch "it closes in an hour, and I know Sam's going to take a while with the Dress, and she's going to be picky about the Tux as well"

Sarah, Davis, and Sam all Laughed at Jacks comment, knowing it was true. "I'll see you later Colonel" Davis smiled "and good luck"

"you too Major" Jack Laughed, wrapping his arm around Sam's shoulder Jack turned her around with him and started to walk away. When the other two were finally out of sight Jack slammed his back against one of the nearest walls "I am pathetic" he whispered

"Jack, what's wrong?" Sam asked, kneeling down beside him as his tears started to fall "Are you having troubles with her moving on?" her eyes were weak with worry. And she looked like she was about to cry.

"No. there is no problem with her moving on Sam. It's me moving on" the second look was of confusion "I mean…I haven't seen her in so long because I've been avoiding her. The only way I don't remember Charlie's death is with beer, and not seeing her. The pain is so much worse with her in front of me"

"I know Jack" Pulling her husband into her arms Sam held onto him softly "why don't we get the shopping done and then we'll be able to head home. Were we can be alone the rest of the night"

"Alright" Taking Sam's hand into his Jack pushed himself up from the floor and back onto his feet. "Let's get this over with" he whispered "Before I decide to go with the uniform"

"no you won't" Sam laughed "I am not looking at you in a uniform on such a special day" with a laugh Sam pulled Jack towards the dresses and started to look for the perfect one.


End file.
